70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon
70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon is a set for 2017 film, The LEGO Ninjago Movie. It includes Lloyd, Master Wu, Lord Garmadon, and a Shark Army soldier named Charlie. Official LEGO.com Description Outwit The Green Ninja’s evil father Garmadon with this mighty THE LEGO® NINJAGO® MOVIE™ mech. The Green Ninja Mech Dragon features articulated snapping jaws, a fully posable body, wheel-activated swooshing tail, 2 leg-mounted stud shooters and 2 hidden pop-out thrusters. This set includes 4 minifigures with assorted weapons—including The Green Ninja’s sword and Garmadon’s laser-style pointer—to offer even more role-play battle possibilities. *''Includes 4 minifigures: The Green Ninja, Wu, Garmadon and Charlie.'' *''Green Ninja Mech Dragon features a minifigure cockpit, articulated snapping jaws, fully posable body, wheel-activated swooshing tail with spikes, 2 leg-mounted stud shooters, 2 hidden pop-out thrusters in the front legs, and gold-colored details.'' *''Weapons include The Green Ninja's tasseled sword, Wu's staff, Garmadon's laser-style pointer and 2 katanas, and Charlie's fish spear.'' *''Recreate and role-play exciting THE LEGO®NINJAGO® MOVIE™ scenes.'' *''Green Ninja Mech Dragon measures over 5” (13cm) high, 23” (60cm) long and 4” (12cm) wide.'' Notes *This is Lloyd's second variation of his Green Dragon, which was first introduced in the summer 2016 set 70593 The Green NRG Dragon. *As shown in the film's trailer, the set version of Lloyd's dragon is less detailed and complex than the way it appears in the film. *By lacking wings, the dragon sets itself apart from Ninjago's other dragons. It's similar to the Earth Dragon, one of the series' first dragons which also lacked wings in set form (but not the TV show). *In some LEGO catalogs, it says the Shark Army Gunner is named Charlie. It also calls Lloyd "the Green Ninja," possibly due to it being a "mystery" on who it is in the movie. Gallery 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Box Backside.png 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Poster.jpg Green Ninja Mech Dragon - LEGO NINJAGO Movie - 70612 - Product Animation Set70612 1.jpeg 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 14.jpg 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 13.jpg 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 12.jpg 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 11.jpg 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 09.jpg 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 05.jpg 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 16.jpg 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 01.jpg|Ninja Force Lloyd minifigure TLNMWu Fig.jpeg|Ninja Force Wu minifigure 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 03.jpg|Exclusive Garmadon minifigure 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 04.jpg|Charlie Minifigure 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 17.jpg 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 06.jpg 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 18.jpg 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 07.jpg 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 15.jpg 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 10.jpg Building Instructions * 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon (1) * 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon (2) Pl:70612 Mechaniczny smok zielonego ninja de:70612 Mech-Drache des Grünen Ninja ru:70612 Механический Дракон Зелёного Ниндзя Category:Sets Category:2017 Category:2017 sets Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Dragons Category:Secret ninja force Category:Mechs Category:Vehicles Category:Lloyd's Vehicles Category:Green